Wiki Apocalypse/Issue 4
"Fuck...fuck...go, get the bandages, we need to hurry up or he's going to bleed to death!" That was all everyone could make out, Kaley rushed into her tent which was the biggest one and there was a clear see through bag that had all types of supplies in it, peroxide, bandages, alcohol, etc. She got the bandages and peroxide and rushed to where Hippo was putting pressure on his arm, getting blood all over his hands and clothes. Kaley opened the peroxide and poured it on Cam's wound. Quickly after doing so she wrapped the bandages around his bleeding wound. The bleeding quickly went through the bandages until Hippo ripped a piece of his shirt off and put it around Cam's arm in an attempt to use it as a tourniquet. The bleeding had ultimately stopped after a few seconds as Cam was still passed out and barely handing on the table. "Dark, help me put him in a tent." Hippo said lifting Cam up by his armpits waiting for Dark to pick him up by his legs, which he did so. Grave zipped open the tent for them and they placed Cam in there so he could rest up. "Who the hell gave you the RIGHT?!" Katie growled angrily wiping the tears off her face. "He did, he told you that he was fine with the amputation, so don't try and pin this on me!" Hippo snapped back. "Now is NOT the time to argue, we just went through hell trying to save a friend, now let's all just relax, and try and rest up before the night is over with." Kaley said stopping the argument. "Kaley's right, this is just a shitty night for all of us, I mean, this will probably blow over by tomorrow anyway and we could all go back to being how we usually are." Masta said. "Nobody asked you, Masta." Katie said. "No need for the hostility, Katie, Masta's just saying what he thinks." Dark intervened as he crossed his arms. "Whatever, I have my reasons for it." "Before everything went to hell doesn't matter anymore, so just drop it and let's get through this shit, together." "You heard her, Dark. She has her reasons." Bloxx said going into his tent. Dark glared at him but just let it go as Hippo approached him. "I have a bad feeling about this camp, Dark, things aren't going to work out." Hippo said in a low gravelly tone. "I have that feeling too, but this'll likely blow over, the government will handle it." Dark replied. "You know that isn't true, Dark." "Just trying to have some optimism." "I know, but we need to be prepared for the rest of this, try and get some rest or something, I'm gonna talk to Kaley, Grave, and Masta about Katie." Hippo said walking off to the trio. Dark looked around the camp and saw Pig and Ghost sitting with Jesus and Razor. He walked over to them with a smile and sat down along with them. "Hey guys, what you talking about?" Dark asked with a smile. "Oh, just reminiscing." Razor replied. "Man my page was so bad back in the day, it's sad how TWDW turned out, flooded with retards...I'm glad we don't go on it anymore, but still, it's fun to talk about the stuff we might not get back." "True that man...but I think things will turn out for the better, I just told Hippo I think this will all blow over, the government will start handing out shots and then they'll send the national guard down, or scientists or something and everything will be back to normal." Dark said with a smile. "Yeah, hopefully. I miss trolling randoms and not caring about being banned back on TWDW." Jesus said with a grin. "Feels like so long since all that happened when it's only been a couple of years. My life wasn't exactly the best, and even if we've only been in this world for a couple of hours...I really miss my old life, and I'd do anything to go back to it." Jesus said with a saddened expression. "We all would, Paul. Don't worry, this'll go away." Razor said putting his hand on his back. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep, you guys can continue with the reminiscing and what not, I don't want to kill the mood. Night." "Goodnight." They all said. Jesus walked off and went into his tent. Ghost and Pig looked on with a sad expression on their face as the noise of the campfire went on. "I'm surprised, usually when it's about this time on chat, I'll say I'm gonna go to sleep or something, guess the shit that's happened in the world at the moment is keeping me up." Razor said breaking the silence. "Yeah, same, it's kinda weird that I ain't tired right now." Dark said. "Eh, I'll usually go to sleep at about seven AM, I loved to pull off all nighters for some reason." Ghost said with a chuckle. "I don't really keep track of the time I go to sleep, I just go when I get tired." Pig said. "You guys take watch? You know just to make sure nothing's out here?" Ghost asked. "Well it's the first night we've been out here, so no not yet. I assume we will though if we decide to make this a long-term solution." Razor replied. "Cool." Another silence came up until Dark went into his bookbag taking out a can of beans making all of them look at him with a smile. "What? I'm hungry." Dark said They all laughed and looked on at Dark as he was eating it. "If things keep going on like this...I think we'll make it." Pig said. "Me too." Razor said. "Agreed." Ghost said. Dark nodded as they all just sat around the campfire. ---- "Do you guys always have these problems with Katie?" Hippo asked. "No, we haven't been a group that long, Hippo. Why? Will she be a problem?" Kaley asked. "Maybe, I don't know yet, but Masta and her need to work on their problems, I don't know what the hell happened, but it needs to be let go of, this is the new world we're living in now, there's no point in bringing old grudges into it." "Hippo's right, they need to just relax and stop questioning me and the things I do, it's annoying as hell when they do so." Masta said. "Okay, me and Grave will keep an eye on Katie, if she does anything brash, we'll cut her loose, but for now she's staying we need as much people as we can get to survive." "Thank you for listening, Kaley." "Any time, try and get some sleep, Hippo. You look like shit." "Please, but yeah, it's best that I do. Goodnight." "Night." The trio said as Hippo walked off and went into a small tent that he was practically bigger than. ---- Katie sat above an unconscious Cam, looking over him and staring at his bandaged missing arm in tears. She held his hand and laid next to him. "Cameron...don't you dare die...I..." Katie said stuttering. "L-love me?" Cam said with a smirk as he was opening his eyes still dazed from the shock. "...Pfft no, yes, well, as a friend." Katie awkwardly said. "N-no need for that, Katie, I've felt the same way for a while." Cam replied with his barely opened eyes. Katie smiled, she laid next to him as he used all his strength to put his only arm around her. They both fell asleep in the tent, both of them having smiles on their face. ---- The zombies had gone through the forest, they approached the dark camp where the fire used to be lit. They were moaning and stood still knowing this is where they heard the noise. A sneeze was heard in one of the tents. One of the zombies approached it and tore right through it biting into the person's neck. A scream was let out and alerted everyone in the camp. "Fuck, we got zombies!" Someone shouted right before their mouth dropped and they were in tears as they saw who was being devoured. Credits *Ghost *Hippo *Cam *Pig *Dark *Kaley *Grave *Masta *Paul *Razor *Bloxx *Katie *Cam Trivia *Last appearance of someone. Deaths *Someone Category:Wiki Apocalypse Category:Wiki Apocalypse Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark